


Uncomfortably in Love

by PlasticEyes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca freakin' out, Chloe bein' chill, F/F, Inspired By Tumblr, Switched body AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticEyes/pseuds/PlasticEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe makes a deal with a gypsy. Beca wakes up a redhead. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Inspired off a post from captainpeachperfect on tumblr. *drunk in this ship w/ ya gurl*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortably in Love

Red hair.

Blue eyes.

And a hella sexy bust.

Now. As far as I’m concerned, I don’t have –red hair. Blue eyes. And a hella sexy bust.

“What tha’ fack.”

Second note to fact, I also don’t remember having this high of a voice. As to continue onto this, I don’t really remember (since birth mind you. Y’know, casually put that out there…) appearing this –attractive? Beautiful? Gorgeous? Feeling the toned abs across my torso as I slid my hand down the unfamiliar fabric of the pajamas I was currently wearing. I. As in, me myself and _I_.

But who tha’ faCK is _I_?

“Chlo? Why aren’t you ready yet?”

At that point, I’m fairly sure I nearly went into cardiac arrest. Because when the hand of your previous captain comes to rest on your shoulder, calling you the name of the girl whose appearance does all but turn your brain to mush –well what else is left to do? Besides, well, freak out of course. Internally as if now.

But, to externally freak out or not? Sigh, yes but that is the question.

“Uuuhhhmmm…”

Wrong response, because our visiting Bella alumni/my (as in, _Chloe_ my) best friend only proceeded to give me the look. The look, characterized as a slumped forwardness of the eyebrows, positively frowning with a “concerned” glare in her expression.

 _I should tell her_ , was on one thought. This is Aubrey, and –Aubrey would most probably be a professional at a situation as such. _Yes_ , _I will tell her._ Tell her indeed that, I, Chloe Beale, am not Chloe Beale. I am Beca Mitchell, somehow switched into the body of my best friend. In most definite need of help and restoration to my own body and am most _definitely_ not pulling any sort of duel-played prank. At all. Natta. Certainly not how like we both declared to the last time of her visits in which she cleverly took that exact moment to mark our words spoken into her calendar which I’ve just spotted on my(Chloe’s) bedside.

…

M-hm. Well. Shit.

…

Plus, no way am I going through the torturous embarrassment of admitting to be flustered in the body of an extremely hot woman. I have pride.

…

“F-fine…” I willed my perfect _perfect_ pink puckered lips to say. “Hangover from last night, that’s all.”

The concerned look was lessened, replaced with a slightly more exasperated look. As if scolding me through the given gaze sent.

“I told you not to drink too much Chloe,” she sighed, raising an unexpected hand and brushing it across my forehead, immediately bringing an automatic flinch to my body and causing me to take a step back. It may have been Chloe’s body, but it was still my mind. And according to the top five rules of Beca Mitchell, one happened to clearly state the refrainment of physical contact with another being (Chloe being the only exception of course…)

Thus, the “concerned” look was returned.

“Are you feeling alright Chloe?”

Caught like a deer in headlights, I raised a perfect _perfect_ manicured finger, opening my mouth to say something, then closing it abruptly and darting past the surprised blond. Door in sight, and shouting voice ignored, I quickly swung open the handle, relishing the breakage of the claustrophobic room as the cold air brushed across my perfect _perfect_ bare thighs. I ran up, yes, up the stairs. To my room, where my body no doubt laid still sleeping peacefully and safely and happily and –

“WhAT the shIT?”

I was –missing?

My bed was made neatly, something the real me would have no doubt chosen to ignore. Not only that, but my desk was organized, clothes that had been scattered across the floor neatly folded and placed atop the tidy bed covers.

But then.

_Who?_

That would mean that…

_Oh my god._

That bitch.

“Oh Chhhlloo _oooee!~_ ”

No. NO. That was my voice. _My_ voice! My sing-song, mocking voice. That…she –she…the damn little sneakypieceofshi-

“B-Beca!” I called out, cupping my hands to my mouth since I was way up in the attack. “Where you at huh?”

“In the kitc _hhheeen!~_ ”

So naturally I stormed down there, only pausing to give little reassurance to Aubrey that I was fine, blaming a strange dream I had for the eccentric behavior. With heavy hesitance she finally let me go, making sure to follow me closely down the stairs. I didn’t care that much though, my main concern was focused on getting to the kitchen and figuring what the fuck is going on.

“Good afternoon sleepy head,” came the greeting of Stacie in which I rudely ignored, continuing to storm by. Form behind me, I could hear the beginning of worried low murmurs of the two, no doubt discussing the strange behavior of myself. Before I could get much thought into though, I had arrived at my destination. The kitchen where, taking in the area slowly, three life forms were bustling around.

Emily, Lilly, and...Beca.

“Good morning everybody!” I greeted in the most chipper tune I could summon, more of coming off as a “fuck off vibe”. Whoops. (Hey, I’m trying here.)

“Good morning Chloe!” Emily responded first, oblivious as always. “Must’ve been one heck of a hangover huh? Not like you to sleep till noon.”

“Ha ha, yeah…” _The fuck would Chloe be sAYing right now…_ “Really…um…really bad hangover. Totes.” Eugh that was bad.

“Yeeaaah…”

“…”

_Awkkss…_

“Hello Chloe!” Silence shattered, I was tackled(literally) and nearly pushed up against a wall as I(as in Beca –fucking fuck fackk…) enveloped me into a hug, squeezing tightly and nuzzling into my neck. “It’s lovely to see you this morning!”

Four pairs of jaws dropped, two from the doorways, one being my own and Emily. Lilly’s eyes just widened, which is pretty much equivalent to screaming shock.

“Ha ha. Ha ha! Nice to see you too…Beca.” After proceeding to say this, I quickly shoved her (me) off as aggressively as possible, hoping that maybe she’ll get the point that this was not the time to be joking around.

“I made you coffee Chloe!” she smiled with _my_ rarely used smile. “Because I just love love _love_ you and your amazing body sooooo much!”

Oh.

Oh!

Oh…

Fucking. Piece of shit.

So this is how it’s going to work.

Let the war begin.

“Well _Mitchell_ ,” making sure to stress on the name in a low and sultry tone, wiggling an eyebrow while casually grabbing at the coffee mug she was holding out to me. “You have quite the sexy figure as well. Better than mine I dare say.”

“Oh please, you’re being modest with yourself Chloe. With that cute ass, m-M! Don’t even start with me!”

“Oh Beca you flatter! But don’t even start with me hun. You’ve got it all girl! Nice butt, better voice, those fi _iiine_ boobs, great-”

 “Oh yeah?” before I could comprehend what was going on, she was on her tiptoes, leaning towards my ear and whispering, “I guess I’ll have to agree with you Becs…”

“Alright!” I rushed out, pushing her (me) away with one hand and ignoring that smirk she was giving me. “What’s going on with everyone’s life that I should know about right now?” asking this primarily to avoid looking at her(my) triumphant expression.

No answer of course since, well, everyone was too focused on the foreign words that had just been sprouted from Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell. We both sort of took the hint at the given silence, deciding with a raise of an eyebrow that it be best to skedaddle outta here.

“Welp!” Beca(Chloe) exclaimed. “I just remembered that I have mixes to…uhm, mix. Later!”

“Yeah!” I continued. “I better go help her with that! Co-captain and all right? See yeah lose-giiiirlss…”

“Smooth,” she whispered at me as we scurried past the Stacie and Aubrey, scrambling up the steps and finally slamming the attic door closed. A quick peer around told me Amy wasn’t in the room (thank god), and it was thus I finally turned to get a good look at myself (or more specifically, Chloe).

“Alright. What the fuck is going on.”

“Dunno man,” she sat down onto my bed, smiling in all raw Chloe-ness. “Its kind’a cool though.”

“I –ugh, Chloe! This is not cool! This is the definition of freak-ish! How’re you so calm about this? And why are you wearing different clothes than what I went to bed in? And _why_ does it look like you’ve showered?!”

“Well don’t you usually shower in the morning?”

It was crazy how Chloe-like innocent she looked when she said that. Through my body. My teeth. My lips. _Uuuhnnngg…_

“C-…Chloe!” I nearly sputtered, face alighting with fire as a heavy blush engulfed my (Chloe’s body) face. “You didn’t look did you? Oh my god thisissoweird…”

“Well it’s not like I haven’t seen it before Becs. Besides, you have a lovely body and shouldn’t be ashamed one bit.”

“Oh god,” I covered my face to avoid even looking at her smirk, clearly enjoying my embarrassment. The hag. “You looked. You. Chloe Beale. Are so weird.”

“Hey,” she plopped back onto my bed. “I’m just making sure to take care of my bffls body. No harm done.”

“Um, yes harm done! You are violating the right of my body!”

“M-hmm,” she kind of just waved at me, not really paying attention apparently. “Don’t pretend like you haven’t been thinking of it too Beca. I know you too well.”

“Ex-CUSE me! Sorry to disappoint you Beale, but some people in this world actually have respect to other people’s personal boundaries! Even when they’ve magically swapped bodies and don’t have a fucking clue at what’s going on!”

This said, she pulled herself, looking me(her body) up and down. “Well I give you permission to cross my “personal boundaries” then. Jeez Becs, I look awful! Did you even try to tidy me up at all?”

“Gee sorry for running out of the room in total panic Chloe. It’s not really everyday someone wakes up in a different body y’know!”

“I know!” she positevly gushed. “It’s like, super awesome right? New experience we can totally share with our future grandkids or something.”

“No Chloe! Not awesome! More like super super _super_ uncomfortable!”

“Awww,” next thing you know, she was standing from the bed and shuffling around the room, looking for something apparently. “Is wittle badass Beca feeling a wittle bit self-conscious?”

“Hey! Hey shut up!” I yelled over her cackling. “I’m not self-concious! Just –just really…discomfited.”

“Oooo, good choice of vocabulary. Now…” my backpack strung across her shoulder, she was walking towards the door. “… go tidy up. I have classes today and I don’t plan on being late or looking like a hobo for them.”

“Woah woah,” _Oh hell NAW._ “There is no way I’m leaving this household today and there is no way I’m going to play out this whole day as you.”

“Not really giving you a choice here Beca,” she sang in my playful voice, already brushing by me. “It’s a Saturday, I l know your whole schedule and you I know my whole schedule. So let’s get on it huh?”

“W-wait! Chloe just –hang on hang on hang on!” I grabbed her (my) wrist before she could leave. Clearly I was freaking out about this, no doubt in a state of flushing red at the same time.

“Better make it quick Becs. Your psych class starts in a couple of minutes.”

“Just –Jesus Chloe! Have you not even wondered how this whole switch-body-with-best friend even happened? Isn’t that something we should be a bit more concerned about versus –college classes!? What is we’re stuck like this forever?”

I must’ve looked pretty pitiful because the only thing she did was smile (mmYY smile), gently wrenching her wrist out from the hands that totally didn’t belong to my but was being controlled by me. “Just close your eyes if you’re that worried Beca,” was her awful for a reassuring statement. She was already opening the door before pausing for a moment, looking back and giving me an “a-whoops” look. “Also, pretty sure through my drunkard state last night I struck up a deal with some sketchy looking gypsy on the side of an alleyway or something. So make sure you don’t tell a soul about our situation or else we’ll be stuck like this permanently! Chow sexy gurl!”

“–wha?”

…

Yeah. I really hate that lady.

…

Not really.

…

Fuck I want my body back.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bad way to end a oneshot buuut...way too lazy to make another chapter for it. 
> 
> ...keep me on a maybe for a second post though ;)


End file.
